


the end of all things

by moonfloower



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfloower/pseuds/moonfloower
Summary: John Laurens is already in a loving relationship with Hercules and Lafayette, who acknowledge and comprehend John's crush on Alexander, but when it turns into something bigger and starts affecting their happiness, things might go sour.





	the end of all things

**Author's Note:**

> please read the notes at the end of the chapter!!!!

John felt sick. It wasn't an even remotely disgusting moment but still his stomach kept turning and his vision was blurred as he ran through New York City streets. He just felt so terribly sad. It was stupid and immature, really. They're adults now; dumb crushes shouldn't exist! And yet, here he was running away with tears streaming down his face.  
He had noticed Alexander and Eliza were getting significantly closer, it was quite obvious actually. But John would rather ignore the obvious and walk into his dorm room to find them being more than friends.  
The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to cry and the more he wanted to cry, the dumber he felt.  
He was starting to think his legs were gonna give out after what seemed to be hours of running (though it was only a few minutes) when he reached his destination: his boyfriends' apartment. John opened the door with his key and walked inside taking off his old green coat and throwing it on the ground. He haphazardly took off his boots leaving them on the floor, next to the coat. For a moment John thought about he too just curling up on the wooden tiles forever.  
He decided to instead stumble his way to the master bedroom, letting himself fall on the fluffy grey bed with a soft _huff_ escaping his lips. He wasn't that comfortable; his face shone wet with tears and his whole body shook with unreleased sobs but his lovers' bed felt so familiar and welcoming that he could almost forget why he was so miserable. That is until he saw Hercules observing him from the room's doorway with a concerned expression.  
“Hi, Love.” Hercules sighed “Laf's making tea, if you want...”  
“Thanks.”  
Hercules walked over to the foot of the bed, sitting there.  
“You wanna stay here?” Hercules placed his hand on John's leg as he spoke. John nodded “Alright.” He got up. Most likely, to get Lafayette.  
They came back minutes later, Lafayette holding a tray with three mugs. He gave one of them to Hercules and they both sat down.  
“John, _mon cher_ , can you sit up please?” Lafayette asked sweetly. John pushed himself up wiping his face on the sleeves of his shirt like a little kid would do. Lafayette placed the small tray on the bedside table and then sat on the bed next to John.  
“Drink up.” He said as he gave one of the mugs to John.  
Hercules (who sat on John's other side) scotted closer, wraping his free arm around John's waist.  
“What happened?” He asked.  
“Alexander and Eliza, that's what happened.” John took a sip of his tea “They were making out when I got to my dorm.” He sniffled.  
“I'm sorry.” Laf whispered.  
“Not your fault.” John sighed, clearly frustrated with himself “I'm the one just isn't satisfied with two amazing guys already giving me their attention.”  
“No, no, you just have so much more love to give.” Lafayette quickly interviened, rubbing John's thigh reassuringly “It's okay, Jack...”  
“Look, you can want Alex too, we will still love you the same.” Hercules reassured, looking down at his boyfriend, holding him closer in a comforting manner “You just have to talk to us about it, alright?” John nodded.  
It felt good to know he was loved and understood.  
“I wish I could protect you both forever.” Hercules kissed both their foreheads, erupting giggles from Lafayette and a smile from John. With the now lightened mood, Lafayette moved to get up but John held his hand pulling him close again.  
“Stay here until I sleep?” He asked. Lafayette sat back down with a small smile.  
“I'm gonna go get your pijamas, okay?” Hercules said as he placed his empty mug on the bedside table, getting up.  
Lafayette took John's mug and then proceded to undress him, pulling his shirt over his head and lovingly pressing soft kisses to his freckled chest and shoulders, moving up to his face to kiss him there too.  
Hercules returned with John's clothes in hand who was quick to strip of his jeans and dress up in the fluffy pijamas.  
“Don't you wanna eat anything before you go to sleep?” Hercules asked as John lied down.  
“'M not hungry.”  
“Are you sure? We've already eaten but I can make something for you.” Lafayette proposed.  
“Yeah, I'm just tired...” John confirmed again.  
Both Lafayette and Hercules lied down under the covers on either side of John. Herc held him by the waist, his back against his chest, Laf's chin rested atop John's head, in a protective manner, as his arm was loosely wrapped around his two boyfriends.   
As he fell asleep John forgot about his dumb schoolgirl crush, or how he knew Maria would be devastated when John explains what he saw, or even how he didn't want to go to class the next day just so he could lurk at home eating junk food and watching TV. He could only think about how lucky he is to be alive right now, in a time where he can love and be loved and just allow himself to be. In the end, they would always be near each other.

 

* * *

 

John woke up with Hercules' arm looped loosly around him. He turned around to look at his boyfriend's sleeping frame, smiling softly. He gave him a peck on the lips and slid out from under the covers, dragging himself to the kitchen carefully as to not make any noise.

When he got there the air smelled sweet and he saw Lafayette cooking. John decided to walk up to him, hugging him from behind.  
“Good morning, John!” Lafayette giggled “I'm making breakfast...” He turned around hugging his boyfriend back “Can you go wake Herc, _mon cher_?”  
“Yeah!” He walked back to their bedroom, faster this time.  
John hopped onto the bed, straddling Herc. He pressed kisses to the other's face, waking him up slowly. Hercules brought his arms up to rub the sleep from his eyes, then back down again, firmly holding John's thighs.  
“'Morning!” He said, smiling up at John, who smiled back.  
They both lean in to kiss. Hercules tangles his hand in John's curls, pulling harshly and making his boyfriend whimper into the kiss. He moves his hand to John's waist as they pull away.  
“Laf's making, uh, breakfast...” John whispered in a breathy voice.  
“Let's go then!” Hercules said nonchalantly. He sat up on the bed, manuevering with John still on his lap. He got up carrying his boyfriend to the kitchen.  
Lafayette was setting the table as they got there and Hercules set John down on the ground to kiss Lafayette. All three of them sit down and start eating peacfully. Herc offered to do the dishes telling the other two to go get dressed.  
John happily held Lafayette's hand as they walked back. They both went to their wardrobe to pick what to wear. John picked out a pair of black jeans and stole a light blue hoodie from Lafayette (sticking his tongue out when Laf called him out on it). As he undressed John took a look at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.  
“Oh shit.”  
“What is it?” Lafayette asked, alarmed.  
“Maria's pro'lly been waiting for me! I gotta text her...” John walked out of the room as he remembered he left his phone in the coat he'd worn the day before.  
He saw his coat perfectly arranged in the coat rack. Fishing his phone out of the right pocket, John unlocked it and was faced with 3 unanswered texts from _Mari <3_.  
**Mari <3:** john  
**Mari <3:** joh n hurry  
**Mari <3:** omgg john y r u treatin me like this???

He quickly typed out a response.

 **You:** srry my bois are being rlly touchy  
**Mari <3:** ;))  
**You:** imma get dressed just wait a bit k

John locked his phone so he wouldn't lose more time waiting for an answer. He picked up his boots and took them with him as he walked back to the bedroom where Lafayette was already dressed and Hercules was putting on a sweatshirt. He set his phone face down on the messy bed, walking towards the clothes he'd picked.  
“I'm walking with Maria today, okay?”  
“Are you sure you don't want to catch a ride with us?” Laf offered “We can pick up Maria too.”  
“Nah, it's good, I like walking with her.” John put on Lafayette's hoodie as he spoke. He changed his underwear, put on his jeans and sat down on the bed to put on his boots.  
“Leave your hair down, it's not hot out.” Hercules said when John went to tie it up.  
“And you look pretty!” Lafayette added making John blush and smile softly.  
Hercules and John went to brush their teeth (Lafayette had already done so) and all three of them got their bags and left the apartment. While Lafayette locked the door John hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek. Then he went to Hercules and got on his tiptoes to kiss him too.  
“I'm going now! Love you both!” John declared as he ran away to Maria's house.  
As soon as John saw the girl walking in his direction his speed decreased to a normal walking pace.  
“Hi!” Maria said after she hugged John “Were you doing things?”  
“Things?” John replied back, looking at her expression, unsure of what she meant.  
“Yeah, you took so long, were you y'know” She made some gestures with her hands “Doing the do...” Maria giggled.  
“We were not!” John laughed “Please don't talk like that ever again!”  
As the laughter decreased and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence, John remembered what he had seen and a frown immediately settled on his face.  
“Hey, uhm, Maria I...” He paused as she look curiously at him. He knew this would break her heart, shes had a crush on Eliza for so long, but he also knew that it would be better than just not telling her. This way she wouldn't hear it first hand from Eliza and have to act all happy.  
“What is it?”  
“I saw Alexander and Eliza together in our dorm yesterday...” John said in a hushed tone. Together didn't explain anything but he hoped Maria would understand regardless.  
“Oh...” She quickly knew what he meant, staring at the ground.  
“Yeah, I know...”  
“Well, I had time to confess to her, I just didn't do it.” Maria sighed “Guess I lost my chance...”  
John turned his head to look at Maria. You could see the desperation in her eyes and he felt terrible for telling her as she was starting the day, it would be the only thing on her mind. They would need to have a real conversation about this. He let out a sigh too, hoping to see his boyfriends before class.  
When John turned back, there he was, Alexander Hamilton, so far away that John didn't dare walk closer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!!! this is my first fanfiction in a long, long time, pls be nice :^)))  
> this is kinda self indulgent, i'm just trying to get back into writing and stop hating everything i write  
> i know it isn't the best but please leave a comment!!!  
> also, tell me if you see any mistakes, english isn't my first language  
> thanks for reading!!!!!!!!


End file.
